


Wet Dreams Zanarkand

by flareblitz



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bestiality, Dubious Consent, Furry, Gang Rape, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Rape, Size Difference, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareblitz/pseuds/flareblitz
Summary: Tidus is a rising rock-star blitzball player on his way to stardom.  But what happens when he's involved in a sexual scandal that could ruin his career?





	Wet Dreams Zanarkand

“Ah, Dream Zanarkand—the City That Never Sleeps,” Tidus exclaimed, as he walked out of the Blitzball Stadium past midnight. The vibrant sky lights of the Stadium illuminated the skies this part of the city, and eager fans lined the streets greeting him as he made his exit. “Please sign our blitzball,” an eager trio of young fans shouted, and Tidus gladly obliged. Behind them, a couple of girls were giggling as they blushingly await their turn, hiding their faces behind their blitzball while trying to catch a couple of glimpses of the handsome blitzball star.

Tidus was well aware of his stardom and his good looks, and enjoyed every bit of adoration he gets from his fans and lookers. His skin is a perfect sun-kissed tan that wraps around his muscled and well-built body one gets by spending hours each day swimming and playing blitz. He was wearing his signature yellow jacket that hangs midway through his muscled chest, and an open navy blue water-repellant leather jumpsuit, ending right below his knees, complete with leather gloves and leather boots. His chains and earrings bear the logo of his team.

His golden bleached hair was still wet from practice. His toned arms and legs flexed as he walks. His abs are visible. His get-up exposes just the right amount of skin to make his fans swoon, but still decent to walk down the busy city. Tidus smirked as he walked past his fans and into the subway. Tidus fumbles for his metro card as he made his way into the next train bound for the Entertainment District. He was still getting gazes from people around him, but he’s paying them no mind. He’s headed for the hottest party in town to celebrate their recent blitzball victory.

The train started its slow climb as it made for the next station. Suddenly, outside, the tunnel transitions into a view of the city—lively towering skyscrapers and domes dotted the landscape. The lights are as bright as ever, as though the residents truly never sleep at night. Huge digital billboards flash energetic video ads. The Shopping District is still teeming with late-night shoppers. Cars and people align the streets below as the train bolts toward the next station. The city stays busy well past midnight into the wee hours of early morning.

‘Ah, Dream Zanarkand—‘ Tidus wistfully thought, his mind on the fun and drinking and games he’s about to have in the party, when suddenly his mobile phone beeped, picking up the signal as the train now moves above the surface. Tidus reached out to his pocket to grab his phone. What Tidus saw next made his heart sink. ‘This is impossible—‘ Tidus panicked, his mind racing. Flashed right in front of him was himself, naked, smiling right back at the camera. ‘I thought I wasn’t being watched.’ Tidus mind was still scrambling by this sudden revelation.

Tidus was being interviewed for a magazine feature. And during the photography session, they took a couple of photo stills of Tidus for the magazine. Tidus was shirtless, wearing his water-proof board shorts, his arms wrapped with muscle bands and a metal gauntlet. The photographer was a Ronso named Renly. It was his first time seeing a Ronso in person. They rarely leave their tribes, let alone visit the city. And it was Tidus first sight of the powerful beast—tall, monstrous and muscles, wrapped in a coat of blue, it was a thing of fantasies.

The photographer soon left with the interviewer to give Tidus a chance to unwind before the interview. And Tidus took that chance to relieve himself. Tidus splayed across the studio bed and masturbated to the thoughts of the monstrous beast fucking him mindless until he came. He never thought that he could be filmed let alone watched. And if this scandal gets out, Tidus is going be humiliated at best. He might get kicked off the blitzball league and lose his job. He’ll be ruined overnight. Tidus’ phone beeped again, this time it was a message—

“1541 Ascalon Avenue, 1AM”

Tidus quickly bolted out of the train on the next station.


End file.
